


Celebratory Cookies

by Jayswing103



Category: Recorder and Randsell
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing103/pseuds/Jayswing103
Summary: Sayo comforts Atsushi after his breakup with Hina which leads to her confessing her feelings to him.
Relationships: Miyagawa Atsushi/Takahashi Sayo





	Celebratory Cookies

Takahashi Sayo was currently spending her time idling in the Miyagawa household as she waited for the cookies that she and Atsumi were baking to finish. She had been looking through her phone in an attempt to rectify her boredom when she startled out of her reverie by the front door being torn open.   
  
Heavy footsteps thud against the flooring and the door was slammed shut before the person in question continued to make their way towards the kitchen. As they got closer Sayo managed to make out some stifled sobs, a noise which she had rarely ever heard the person in question make.   
  
The person in question walked around the corner into the kitchen, thus confirming what she already knew. Atsushi was home, and judging by his red eyes, runny nose, and uneven breathing, he had been crying about something.   
  
“Hey Atsushi,” she put on her best ‘comforting’ voice in an attempt to soothe him, “What’s wrong? What happened?”   
  
Atsushi’s head whipped up, staring at her startled as if he hadn’t realized that she was there.   
  
“O-Oh, hey Sayo-nee. Nothing’s wrong.”   
  
Sayo gave him a pointed look and he raised his hands in surrender.   
  
“Yeah, figured that wasn’t gonna work.”   
  
“Of course not,” she raised her eyebrow challengingly, “C’mon seriously what happened? I’ve only seen you this bad about twice in the ten or so years I’ve known you.”   
  
Atsushi once again sighed sorrowfully before answering.

“Hina and I broke up.”   
  
Sayo found herself eternally grateful that she was standing right by the counter, because at that declaration her legs suddenly gave out from under her, and it was only her quick reflexes that saved her from a nasty bump.   
  
Sayo wasn’t sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand that meant she finally had a shot at winning Atsushi’s heart, but on the other hand she didn’t want to see him sad like this. Of course this all depended on  _ why  _ they broke up, and the only way to know was to ask him.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because we figured out that we didn’t like each other like that. We dated for almost ten years, but we never really clicked so in the end we decided to just stay friends instead.”   
  
Sayo found herself immersed in a blinding sense of happiness, but then was immediately consumed by the guild that wracked her conscience afterwards.   
  
“But still, you loved her right?”   
  
Atsushi gave her a bittersweet smile that rend her heart in half.   
  
“Yeah. It was only ever really a kiddie crush, but I still loved her.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” she managed to choke out through her tightening throat.

  
Atsushi was confused by her sudden, and seemingly random, apology.   
  
“Why are  _ you  _ sorry?”   
  
“Because,” she sobbed out, “Because even though you loved her, even though I know it’s wrong, even though I know you’re hurting, I can’t help but feel happy that you broke up.  _ I’m sorry! _ ”   
  
“You’re… happy? That I broke up with Hina? Why?”   
  
“ **_Because I love you!_ ** _ Ever since the moment we met I fell in love with you, and even after I learned the truth I still couldn’t help but be in love with you. But you were underage and had Hina so I couldn’t say anything about it, and even though I know you’re hurting and that I should be sad I can only feel happy that I finally have a chance to confess my love and  _ **_I’m so sorry!_ ** ”   
  
Sayo sat waiting, so afraid of his response that she instinctively shut her eyes closed, completely sure of the rejection coming up, but too afraid to face it directly.   
  
“Sayo-nee.” Atsushi called out to her, “Sayo-nee please look at me.”   
  
Sayo, unable to refuse his request, managed to dredge up the courage needed to crack her eyes open and stare him in the face. Instead of the shock and/or disgust she was sure she would see, there was a small, but genuine, smile.   
  
“Thanks for telling me the truth Sayo-nee. I never realized that was how you felt about me. Sorry for not realizing it sooner. Also I’m sorry, but I’ve never really thought about it before now so I’m not sure if I could like you in that way.”   
  
Sayo found herself hanging her head automatically, already having figured she’d be given a rejection.   
  
“However,” he continued on, “I wouldn’t mind going on a few dates with you to find out Sayo-nee.”   
  
Sayo thought she had whiplash from how fast her head shot up to stare at him.   
  
“Really?  _ Really _ really? You mean I still have a chance?”   
  
“Really.”   
  
Sayo ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could.   
  
“Thank you,  _ thank you _ ,  **_thank you!_ ** ”   
  
“No problem. It’s the least I can do after you’ve spent the last ten years watching over me.”   
  
“Me and Atsumi were making regular cookies, but I guess now they’ll be  _ celebratory _ cookies! Oh, I can't wait to tell Atsumi the good news!”   
  
Atsushi found himself laughing at her obvious excitement and Sayo found herself thinking that even if the dates didn’t go well, even if they didn’t end up dating, that laughter was the only thing she needed to be happy.


End file.
